Like Father Like Son (LFLS REWRITE)
by OniusaMizuki
Summary: Izuku's father is All for One. Enrolled in UA he hides who he truly is and where he comes from. Unknowing of his past, All Might, offers Izuku One for All. This event causes Izuku's life to change completely. What Izuku once thought of himself may begin to change. However, when others finally learn the truth, that change may have come too late. You'll just have to wait and see. ;)
1. Ch 1 - Enrollment

**THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY STORY, "Like Father Like Son." I SINCERELY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS ONE AS MUCH AS YOU DID THE ORIGINAL. I AM GOING TO PUT MORE TIME AND EFFORT INTO WRITING BETTER CHAPTERS FROM NOW ON. HOWEVER, I MUST WARN YOU THAT UPDATE TIME WILL BE SPREAD OUT MUCH MORE WITH ME WRITING MUCH MORE THAN I NORMALLY DO. I WILL TRY AND COME UP WITH A SCHEDULE BUT FOR NOW, I'LL HAVE TO SEE.**

**_~INTRODUCTION~IZUKU~_**

It was a normal day for me, walking to UA for my second day, nothing out of the ordinary. Friendly people, I'd seen around town for the last few years stopping me to say, "Hi," or ask, "How has your day been?"

Everyone I'd seen around town knew me, even if it was just casually. I was a rather nice kid to everyone in town, helping out here and there, it was something I did quite often. So, it wasn't unusual to see me stopping by and asking others if they needed any help. I never asked for anything in return, it was just something I did. I guess it made others feel happy, or even sometimes, kind of quilty in a way. Which, of course, was never my intention.

Even with that fact, I wouldn't stop helping those around me. However, if I was able to undo the one thing, I'd undo meeting All Might a few years back. Now, don't get me wrong, meeting him hasn't messed up my life or anything like that, it's more of an inconvenience. Actually, I take that back, it's more than an inconvenience, it's a nightmare.

Ever since I freed myself from a villain attack when All Might showed up, he's been popping up everywhere. Casually talking to me from time to time, and I guess he's taken quite a liking to me. Not that it's a bad thing, but, there are certain reasons I don't want him around me. Certain reasons being mostly pertaining to where I come from.

You see, my family is full of villains, and being around All Might multiple times a week, isn't the best situation for myself or the others around me. Even, though this isn't the best situation, problems are still avoidable and there is nothing else to make the situation worse, right?

Well, I'm sorry to spring this on you, but you're completely wrong. First of all, my father, who is All for One. So, if All Might should learn this fact, there would be a long line of problems stemming from it. Then there is my quirk. Its similarity to my fathers in uncanny, being that I can do almost the exact same thing my father can. Besides the transferring of quirks.

My quirk is called, Absorption. It allows me to duplicate and stockpile the quirks of anyone I touch. The drawbacks being I need to wish to duplicate their quirk, and I cannot duplicate it unless I know what their quirk is. Hence, quirks that allow me to see the quirks of others prove to be quite useful. Also, those I use my quirk on, do not lose their quirks, I just simply duplicate them. I do not lose the quirks I have stockpiled and they cannot be taken away from me. It's kind of a shield against my father.

Oh wait, I should probably tell you all my name, Izuku Shigaraki. However, I go by the last name of Kuroshi to hide my true name from everyone. So there's not much I can do about it, even though I hate the alias...

Now, regarding my quirk, I tend not to use the quirks of those around me. Say, All Might or Kacchan. If I were to use their quirks it would draw a lot of suspicion towards me. Especially since I only use one quirk whenever I'm out. The quirk I use is a simple Fire quirk I gained a few years back, I think I got it from a kid back in primary school. Since it was the quirk I used on Kacchan was he began picking on me.

Remember what I said about not wanting to undo anything, let me add that I wouldn't have pissed off Kacchan. However, during that event, I had acted involuntarily, so I guess there was nothing I could have done about it.

Now, let me explain my situation a bit more regarding UA. My first day there was a complete mess, well, as I saw it. I ended up in the same class as Kacchan and two others that made it through on recommendations as I did. We ended up skipping orientation due to our crazy homeroom teacher, who had us do a little thing, kind of like a physical exam, but with our quirks.

I scored around the middle since I wasn't really trying, as well as not using my quirk to its full extent. Our teacher, Aizawa, tried to rattle us by saying whoever scored last would be expelled, and in the end, no one did. The one to point that out was a girl named Yaoyorozu, who was recommended. The day ended normally and I headed home, as did everyone else.

As for now, we were all heading to get on out costumes for our first day of the hero course.

My costume was a simple black and white suit with metal attachments with a protective bodysuit underneath. I had metal attachments for close up combat and some steel-toed shoes. So nothing too fancy, unlike a few others in my class. After we all got dressed in our costumes we headed out to the training ground we were instructed to go to.

"Woah! Your costume is really cool!" I turned around to see a girl with brown hair in a black and pink bodysuit, "My name is Uraraka!"

I looked at her and smiled holding out my hand, "I'm Izuku Kuroshi, but please just call me Izuku, and thank you."

"I wish I had been more specific, this bodysuit is skin tight!" She complained.

"Really, well, I think it looks really cool," I added.

"Awe, thanks!" She smiled.

I and Uraraka walked up into the group with everyone else where All Might had been explaining what we were doing. To put it simply, pairing up in teams of two, villains and heros, competing in indoor battles of 15 minutes each. Capture the members of the other team or capture the villain's weapon, it was really quite simple.

The first two teams were teams A and D.

I was paired with someone named Tenya Iida, while Uraraka was paired up with Kacchan. In all honesty, I felt bad for her, after all, Kacchan didn't know how to make a team effort. Not in the slightest.

We were given five minutes to prepare since Iida and I were the villains in this scenario.

"Kuroshi," Iida got my attention, "How do you think we should go about this?"

I thought for a moment, "If anything, Bakugo is going to fight straight on. He most likely won't try fighting as a team, that's just who he is."

"Hmm... That's something to go off of," Iida began to think of something, "Since Uraraka's quirk has to do with gravity she might try stealth."

"I can go and fend off Bakugo," I suggested, "I'm good with close up combat so I should be able to restrain him easily."

"Sure," Iida agreed.

So when our time was up I headed out into the halls and began searching for Kacchan. Frankly, that didn't take long since he was shouting in the halls.

I came up behind him and threw a punch into his back, "Found you!"

He quickly turned around and tried to blast me with an attack but I jumped backward dodging it. I quickly landed on my feet and rushed low to the ground blasting him in the face with flames, burning him in the process.

He jumped into the air maneuvering around blasting me in the back causing me to stumble forward. He went to blast me again and I grabbed his arm and smashed him into the ground. I got on top of him and held him down as I grabbed the white tape. However, he blasted full force and it caused the structure of the level to collapse. In the dust, I rushed towards him with Iida's quirk and restrained him with the tape.

I contacted Iida and told him the situation as I headed back down to him. Apparently, Uraraka had made it down to him and was trying to get to the weapon.

When I got down to the level I saw her jumping up into the air towards the weapon. I jumped into the air and used my flames as a boost of some sort and smashed her onto the ground. I held her down as Iida taped her up.

All Might began speaking over the speakers, "The villain team wins, both heros have been apprehended."

We all went back out of the building and Kacchan was aggravated, as usual. I laughed as we exited the building and Uraraka began to talk to me, "Dang it, I really thought I had it. You really surprised me Izuku!"

I placed my hand on the back of my neck and laughed, "Well, you need to watch from behind too."

She sighed with a laugh, "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

We all went back as we watched the other teams compete. It was actually kind of fun but I didn't really like having to hide my quirk. Soon enough our classes were over and All Might came up to me before we went inside to change.

"Kuroshi, you did really well today!" He was very cheerful, as always, "I'm happy you made it into UA."

I sighed with a smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I didn't even realize you were teaching, I guess I should have known!"

All Might smiled at me, "Go on and change, I'll talk to you later."

I nodded and headed off to change before leaving the school. I sat outside on the bench outside the front gate and Uraraka decided to join me.

"Izuku, are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

I looked over at her as she sat down, "Yeah, All Might said he wanted to talk to me later so I'm waiting."

"What about?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, probably just to talk," I stated, "I've known him for a few years now."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Are you saying you personally know All Might?" She asked.

I was shocked by this, "Is that surprising? I mean, it's not too strange, is it?"

She laughed, "Well, not really. It's just really cool!"

"Kuroshi, Uraraka, hello there!" All Might began walking through the front gate.

"Hi, there All Might!" Uraraka waved happily at him.

"You both did a great job today, keep up the good work!" All Might held up a thumbs up.

Uraraka stood up, "Well, I better get going now. See ya!" Uraraka began running off to wherever she was going.

I looked up at All Might, "You wanted to talk?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I wanted to see how things have been going for you lately. You still doing alright on your own?"

I sighed and smiled, "Everything is okay, I can take care of myself."

"I know that," All Might said, "It's just, you help everyone out so much and even with you living on your own, you don't except others help."

"I don't think I should be a burden, after all, everyone around my hometown is like a family to me, even you!" I smiled.

All Might laughed, "I guess you're right! I don't know why I worry, you're a strong boy, remember that."

I nodded and looked at my hands that sat on my lap, "Hey All Might, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, you know I have no problem answering your questions," he stated.

"Does background matter? Like where you come from or who your family is?" I asked, "It's been bothering me for a while because I don't know where I come from..."

All Might thought to himself for a moment, "You know about One for All, how it's passed down, and how it was created. Regardless of how it came to be, it's still a sacred torch passed down from one generation to the next."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I mean that background doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who or where you come from, it's what you do that defines who you are. Sure there are people that judge others based on their family line but that isn't right. In my eyes, you are who you want to be, and that's what others should see," He explained.

I smiled softly, "Thank you All Might, I needed that."

"Anything to help you," All Might said.

"Well," I stood up, "I should probably get going."

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" All Might waved to me as I walked away.

I walked until I was hidden from everyone around me. I had walked into an ally so I could warp back home in the Kamino Ward. Then, as soon as I warped into the building, "Izu-Chan!" I was tackled.

"Toga! Get off me!" I pushed the blond off of me then got up and dusted myself off, "I told you not to do that!"

"Awe, c' mon... You're no fun!" She whined, "Why you gotta be so mean!"

I sighed, "Toga... just stop tackling me whenever I come home..."

She stomped her feet, "Fine..."

I sighed and looked around the room, "Kurogiri, is Tomura out right now?"

"Yes, I don't know what for," He replied.

"Well, that's fine. I don't need him for anything so all is well," I smiled as I walked over to the bar and sat down.

"How was your day?" He asked.

I sighed, "Nothing special, just annoying... I had to fight against Kacchan and he still doesn't get I'm stronger than him."

Kurogiri poured me a glass of water and set it down in front of me, "Don't get yourself down, I'm sure you know what's going to take place soon."

I laughed and took a sip of water, "Yeah! No one will know what's going on!"

Frankly, I was looking forward to this. Soon, they were going to attack UA, and All Might would be their target. So, when they strike, no one will know what hit them, or how they got into the school.

"Looks like you're in a better mood already," he stated.

I laughed, "I guess you're right," I said with a smirk on my face.

"And before I forget, your father told me to relay a message to you," he stated.

"Alright, lay it on me," I replied.

"He told me to let you know that if you are to interfere with the attack in any way, whether it be intentional or not, the villains will not attack you, so if you are to bring harm to them in any way, you're to be punished," he told me.

"Wow..." I sighed, "Even if I'm acting as one of the students?"

"Yes, even if you are," he replied.

I facepalmed, "My father is stubborn as always..." I sighed, "And what am I to do if I'm forced into a corner by my teachers?"

"I suppose you'll just have to figure a way out," Kurogiri said, "It's your father's orders."

"Whatever," I stood up and walked into my room shutting the door behind me. I left the lights off as I sat down on my bed and fell back onto the black sheets.

_I wonder... If I'm forced into a corner... if I can't fight, what will happen? I guess I'll just have to be punished, or else everyone might learn the truth about me... And I can't let that happen. If that did, I'd have a lot of explaining to everyone, mostly All Might... Which I really, really, do not want to do._

So as the night went on I slowly fell asleep until the next day of hell arrived. Frankly, I wasn't looking forward to it, but I guess I have to. I guess it's better to get along with the others in my class than completely push them away like Kacchan. Plus, if I did that, it would look off to All Might. Especially since im the "Nice Kid" around town.

_God... I can't wait until I can stop_ _pretending!_

Soon enough, another day of hell. Today was just annoying. News reporters swarmed us before class. I honestly wanted to kick this one woman in the face. Not to mention our entire class, but I was not fighting to become a class rep. Iida and Yaoyorozu were the ones to make the cut.

Iida was "calm" and "collected" when someone set off the schools' alarm system went off. I know that a villain had set it off not actually the news reporters. After all, I _was _included in the rundown of Tomuras plan after all.

Other than that we didn't really do anything. Just a boring day, nothing special. Just annoying news reporters who don't know how to give others a damn break!

Well... nothing special besides... All Might offering me One for All...

_And this is where my hell, truly, began. Why the fuck did he have to want to pass it onto me... DEAR GOD, GIVE ME A DAMN BREAK FROM ALL THIS BULLSHIT!_

* * *

**HELLO, HELLO. I HAVE DONE IT. I HAVE STARTED THIS REWRITE, AND I! AM VERY HAPPY. I KNOW ONE PART WENT REALLY FAST AT THE END BUT I NEEDED IT TO, SORRY XD. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**

**OKI DOKI, TIME FOR ME TO TRY SOMETHING NEW WITH EVERYONE HERE.**

**QA!**

**COMMENT ON THIS STORY AND I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'LL TRY AND FIGURE OUT A SCHEDULE BUT UNTIL THEN JUST GIVE ME TIME TO WRITE.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL, AND THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER, SEE YA!**


	2. Ch 2 - Family

**HELLOOOOO, I DECIDED I WAS GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER THE NIGHT AFTER I WROTE THE FIRST ONE XD. GO ME, GOD IMA DIE IN THE MORNING.**

**_~ON THE BUS TO THE USJ~_**

_I wonder if All Might is even going to be here today... If he is... I'm not sure how I could speak to him. Not after what happened yesterday..._

I had completely spaced out on the bus. A look of worry across my face as I thought about yesterday. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I snapped back to reality.

"Izuku?" I turned to the girl next to me, I believe her name was Asui.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it," she asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired..."

"You should really get more sleep," she stated, "Also, I have a question for you."

"What is it Asui?" I asked.

"Call me Tsu!"

"Alright, what is it, Tsu?" I sighed.

"Your quirk is it actually fire, because it doesn't seem like it," She asked me.

I froze, "What do you mean?"

"During your fight with Bakugo, under the dust, you seemed to be going at a speed similar to Iida's," She pointed out.

Yaoyorozu overheard and chimed in, "I agree with Tsu. Even though it was hard to see, you could still notice the difference in speed through the battle compared to that moment."

I narrowed my eyes on the black haired girl, "I used the heat to propel my body forward."

Our conversation continued for a while and in the end, it pissed off Kacchan.

"Hey, hey we're here. So quit messing around," Aizawa pointed out as the bus pulled up to the giant building.

We all got off the bus and walked into the building only to come face to face with the space hero No. 13, "Welcome, I've been waiting for you."

And thankfully All Might wasn't there, well... that was good for me, not everyone else.

No. 13 explained how quirks could be used to kill any frankly, most quirks can be.

"That's all I have to say, thank you so much for listening," No. 13 took a bow for some reason like she was giving a speech to professionals.

"Right, now that that's over," Aizawa began to speak when the lights surged and went out.

Everyone around me was looking around after the light had gone out, I, on the other hand, was standing completely still, trying to keep myself from laughing.

In front of the water fountain, Kurogiri opened a gate and Tomura, Kurogiri, a Nomu, and quite a few dozen villains came pouring through.

"Stay together and dont move!" Aizawa ordered, "13, Protect the students!"

"Wait, has our training started already? I thought we were rescuing people..." Kirishima questioned.

"STAY BACK!" Aizawa yelled, "This is real, those are villains."

I sighed, placing my arms behind my head leaning back a bit.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this!?" Iida demanded an answer.

I laughed, "Isn't it best to be calm in these situations?"

"What, real villains, no way," Said Kirishima with disbelief.

"The alarms aren't going off," Yaoyorozu pointed out.

"Either way, one of the villains must have a quirk masking their presence here," Todoroki said.

"Kaminari, try contacting the school!" Aizawa ordered.

"Right," Kaminari replied.

"13 Try and get them out of here!" Aizawa jumped down to fave the villains, he did quite well at fighting the flunkys though.

We all started running to the doors when Kurogiri appeared in front of us, "There is no escape for you."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, we are the League of Villains. I know its impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves," interrupting him, Kirishima and Kacchan jumped him, _idiots, without knowing where his body is how the hell are you planning to hit him?_

"Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?!" Kirishima yelled smoke everywhere.

"You live up to your school's reputation, but you should be more careful children," Kurogiri opened his warp gates and proceeded to send us all randomly all over the USJ. In the end, I was warped in the Shipwreck area with Asui and Mineta.

"This is turning out to be a terrible day of class..." Asui groaned.

As for Mineta, he was cowering in a ball. There were a few dozen minor villains surrounding the boat.

I lifted myself up onto the rail and stood looking down at them. I grinned before turning back around with a blank face jumping off the rail in front of Asui.

"Hey, can I ask something of you?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Asui asked.

I placed my hand on the boat and sent a wave of ice down to the water, freezing it solid, "Don't tell anyone about this."

I jumped into the air and propelled myself down into the ice causing it to shatter into sharp pieces, before jumping back to the both of them, grabbing them, and jumping out of there.

We landed outside of the zone in view of Aizawa and villains.

Tomura had gotten ahold of Aizawa and had begun to decay his arm.

_I know that feeling all too well..._ I grinned.

Asui noticed what was going on with Aizawa, I looked down and clenched my fists before hearing a bang.

I instantly shot my head up and began dashing to Aizawa, "Awe, this is gonna hurt later."

I jumped into the air as Nomu appeared in front of Aizawa, activated my quirk and turned my arm into a sharp metal and sent it straight through Nomu's skull.

"Kuroshi!?" Aizawa yelled.

"We'll discuss this later okay!? Get up and move!" I yelled.

Tomura was furious, "You damned brat, you almost killed Nomu!"

"13," I heard some of my classmates scream in worry for the pro.

I could hear the slight sound of plotting between my classmates as Asui and Mineta headed up to everyone while I stayed with Aizawa.

For a moment nothing happened between us and the villains, I only stared down Tomura before looking at the door as it slammed open.

"I AM HERE!"

All Might was here. I had never seen him that angry before, it was exciting.

"Kuroshi, what was that!?" Ashido yelled down at me, "What did you do?"

All Might jumped down in front of me and Aizawa as I replied to her, "My quirk isn't fire!" I laughed, "You could say I have more than one."

I knew All Might heard me, he couldn't hide the fact he did. I was amused at his reaction, it was perfect.

"After all this waiting the heroic piece of trash finally decided to show his face," Tomura said annoyed.

"We'll see how well you do against Nomu," Tomura stated.

_Yeah right, yeah, I can't let this go on._

Nomu charged All Might. Each of their attacks blocking one another, one after another All Might began to run out of time.

I watched them fight until I couldn't watch anymore, _This is boring..._

I jumped into the air with One For All and whipped my body towards Nomu. My foot made contact with Nomu's skull as I bashed it into the ground.

All Might was shaken, he knew what he just saw but he didn't want to believe it.

"You damned brat!" Tomura ran up to me and tried to grab my arm.

I lashed my body around and held my hand out towards him as I stared him dead in the eyes. Head angled downward slightly as to hide my sinister grin.

Tomura, stopped dead in place before a gate opened next to him.

I lowered my arm as he quickly went through the gate along with a few others.

All Might looked down at me before coughing up blood.

I sighed as I walked towards All Might, he had returned to his weakened form and since the other heros arrived Cementoss had blocked everyone from seeing him.

"Izuku..." All Might looked at me, he seemed taken back by my actions, "We need... *cough* to talk, young man... About your quirk..."

"Yeah, and I'd imagine a few other things," I sighed, "But let's get Aizawa and 13 to a hospital first."

"You're right," All Might sighed, "We'll talk there."

**_~HOSPITAL~_**

I was sitting on a hospital bed across from All Might who was sitting on a chair. He seemed to be thinking about how he was going to go about this entire situation.

"So... Kuroshi, what did you mean by you could have more than one quirk, do you?"

"Well... No, but at the same time, yes?" I tried to speak.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that my quirk basically duplicates others quirks, those of which are stockpiled," I explained.

"I understand, but you used One For All..." All Might became more serious.

"Yeah... I felt awkward about telling you since you offered me your quirk. I had already duplicated it and I have a pretty good grasp of it," I sighed, "I didn't know what to say."

All Might thought for a moment, "You're right... but there is one thing bothering me, it was how you acted towards Tomura Shigaraki."

I froze almost instantly, trying to calm myself I looked away and at the ground.

"I wanted to believe I didn't see what I had seen but," All Might paused, "Your reaction proved me right..."

I sighed clenching my hands tight on my lap.

"You were smiling, but... it wasn't like mine, it was cruel," All Might, "Tell me, why?"

I faked the tears rolling down my face, "Yes... I was smiling, I was happy, but not for the reason you might think..."

I rolled up my sleeve and revealed my scarred arm. The same type of scar Aizawa would have. Along with a few gashed from knives.

All Might was shocked, "That looks like..."

All Might stood up and walked out of the room almost instantly.

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

_He can't be serious, can he?! Shigaraki... why would he be-_

_Wait... No... that can't be it..._

I grabbed my phone and dialed Nezu.

N- "All Might, what is it, there a problem?"

M- "Yes... Actually... It's Kuroshi, I have reasons to believe is related to the league of villains."

N- "Why do you think that?"

M- "It was more or less his actions, quirk, and... his scar..."

N- "A scar?"

M- "It looks like it was done by Shigaraki..."

N- "I'll be right over."

I hung up the phone and placed my hand on the doorknob, something felt off. I slowly opened the door and peered into the room, what I saw, wasn't what I expected.

I opened the door completely and yelled down the hall hoping someone would hear me, pressing the call button next to the door too.

The floor was covered in blood. Handprints left all over in the blood, smeared all over the walls. A torn shirt lay stained on the ground, and next to it, was Kuroshi. He looked like he was reaching for something before he passed out. His back was covered in torn tissue, claw marks, knife wounds, and his arms were impaled all over.

Someone was in the room, someone tortured him... _How did this... HOW!_

Doctors arrived in the room and even they were horrified. One of them ordered that another go get a stretcher, while others got wraps and tools.

Then, he began to move. Steam rose from his arms and back, the openings started to close slightly, enough to stop the bleeding. Kuroshi held himself up with the bed, doctors urged him not to move. He didn't listen.

"I'm fine..." He said, "Leave me alone..."

One of the doctors came over to him to help him, as soon as their hand was on his shoulder Kuroshi lashed back at them, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He lashed his arm around at the doctor and send a burst of flame throughout the room, burning the doctor slightly. Kuroshi fell back onto the ground, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

He was scared, or, at least, it seemed that way. He was shaking, "I'm sorry... I've been through enough..."

"Yes... Yes, you have..." I said sadly.

"I wasn't supposed to help fight them at the USJ, but I did anyway..." He sighed, "I hate what they do... but I can't hate them..."

_I can't believe this... They did **this** to him and he doesn't hate them!?_

I hadn't even noticed, the cuts were all healed... Only leaving tons of scar tissue, he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Believe me All Might..." He began, "I wanted to tell you! but... as you can probably see... this is why I never did..."

"This is probably not the best time to ask this but-" He interrupted me.

"Yes."

I froze.

"He is... I am..."

I couldn't speak.

"I'm not a bad kid All Might... I just... I want to be stronger..." He stated.

Now that... I couldn't help but feel like he was lying.

"Seems like you are already stronger than Shigaraki?" I asked.

He froze, "Um... Yeah... He hates me, but..."

"What is it?" I asked.

His eyes were cold and his face was emotionless as he stared down at the ground, "I could easily kill all of them if I wanted to."

Kuroshi relaxed a bit, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Don't say that," I told him.

"But-"

I walked up to him and embraced him gently. He went to push me away but I wouldn't let him, "I wish you would've told me... I would have never let this happen to you..."

"All Might..."

_**~KUROSHI~**_

All Might tightened his grip around me, he was really upset, really sad, he was hurt.

As much as I wanted to impale him through the stomach I let him continue to embrace me.

"I'll help you for as long as I can..." He stepped back away from me, "Okay?" His soft smile with tear-filled eyes left me with a feeling I never knew.

I wanted to run away from everything but at the same time, I just wanted to show him who I really was.

I nodded my head with a soft smile, "Thank you..."

I looked down and muttered to myself, "I'll become your biggest regret... All Might."

_I've been playing you since we first met. You've placed your trust in the wrong kid, All Might._

**OKAY, I AM SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRY. I KINDA WAITED A LONG TIME TO WRITE THIS SORRY. I AM ADDING THINGS TO THE PLOT BTW. STILL SAME CONCEPT.**


	3. Ch 3 - Expectations

**HI**, **SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR THE LONG LONG LONG LONG BREAKS IN BETWEEN UPDATING. XD.**

**_~IZUKU~_**

The doctors had moved me to a new room because of what happened. The Principle also showed up.

All Might and him talked for a bit outside in the hall. While they were still out there I walked up to the window and opened it to let a breezs in. I held my arm out in from of me and ran my fingers across my scars gently. So many painful... painful... memories...

There were many moments where I had thought about betraying my family, but I realized, I couldn't become a hero. Not with how I am now.

However, I kept hearing one particular thought from All Might, one which he never brought up to Nezu in the hall.

"_How much of One for All did he duplicate?__"_

I knew it wasn't my place to peer into others thoughts but I couldn't help myself in this current situation.

A few moments later they both walked in the room.

"All Might," I sighed, "Are you worried about One For All and my quirk?"

All Might remained quiet.

"Let me rephrase that, I know you_ are_ worried."

"Yes, yes I am," He replied.

"About what exactly?" Nezu asked.

All Might turned to Nezu, "I told you Kuroshi duplicated One For All and technically-"

I interupted him, "It should be impossible."

They both turned to me.

"And All Might is right, it should have been," I added.

"What do you mean, _should have_?" All Might asked.

"You've wanted to pass One For All down to me for a while now, and I've known that," I stated, "And it just so happens that-"

All Might and Nezu were thrown off by my sudden stop.

"That... um..." _What am I saying... I can't bring that up._

"What is it?" Nezu asked.

I sighed, _I have no choice,_ "All Might ended up giving me One For All indirectly, or unknowingly, because of my quirk."

All Might was shocked.

"My quirk allows me to diplicate the quirk of anyone who's quirk I know, and are in physical contact with. However, I have to want to duplicate it, but in that case, All Might must have triggered my quirks reaction. I had no intention of duplicating One For All," I explained.

All Might and Nezu stood there for a moment in silence.

"I didn't realize that... it would have taken One For All from you, or that it would have duplicated it compleatly, either... I never meant for this to happen..." I looked down.

_I've got him wrapped around my finger... Hehe... Things couldn't be going better for me. Now... to get the ball rolling._

"All Might, Do you still believe I can be the holder of one for all even knowing where I come from? Do you believe I can draw the line between heroes and villains even though I come from the side of villainy?"

I sighed, lifting my head to face All Might. I turned away from him, I tried but couldn't look him in the eye,

"I never wished for any of This to happen, and I certainly don't wish to harm anyone. However, knowing me I can only bring harm to those I care about."

I paused for a moment, All Might, waiting for me to speak. I stood up and walked to the window of the room, peering outside across the tops of buildings as rain began to fall.

"I wish I could trust myself with your power but, I don't think I can be trusted with this quirk of Yours, All Might."

All Might walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to brush his hand away, but I needed him to believe me. I knew All Might saw something me that I knew wasn't there, I just didn't understand why.

"Kuroshi, I know how you feel. I'm sorry you feel this way but even knowing your background I trust you to wield this power."

I looked down towards the ground, covering my face, "You... Can't mean that..."

"Yes, I do. I know you can become the symbol of peace the people need. I know that you may hurt, that you may struggle, and that you may believe you cannot be a hero, but I believe otherwise and I know you can become who you want to be."

"You're wrong..." I tightened my hand, threw them to my sides, and turned my back to him.

"Listen to Me, I know exactly why you're saying this, and I know you don't wish to harm anyone. However, you are going to harm someone along your way, whether it be a villain from your family or a friend," All Might paused as if he was figuring out the right thing to say, as to not make me upset.

"We all end up hurting someone we love at some point it's a part of life, and there's nothing we can do about it. So let me tell you this, it doesn't matter where you come from all that matters is what you do."

I turned to face him, seeing him smiling. Such soft and heartwarming smile, filling me with a feeling you'd get from a loving parent. I didn't know why I felt this way, I didn't need to. I didn't need loving or caring people in my life.

"Prove to yourself and others that you're not like your family and that you believe yourself can become a hero and make others believe too."

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

_I hope I can get through to him. He's put a barrier between himself and everyone else because of his past... _

I looked down, covering his eyes as tears began welling up in his eyes, soon they began rolling down his face and onto the floor.

"Okay..." I looked up at me, whipping the tears from his face as he smiled. However, he seemed nervous, although, I didn't know why.

_I wish I knew why he smiled so nervously. I have a feeling he won't tell me, and I won't ask. Even if I don't, I still hope I have a grasp on what he's nervous about. _

"What's going to happen if you go back?" I asked, "I already know that they don't care-."

"No!" He yelled, "As much as they hurt me... They do care about me... Even if some of them don't, my-"

_He stopped... Probably trying to avoid bringing up his father..._

"You can speak Kuroshi... There's no harm in doing so."

"I know my father cares about me..." He sighed, "I'm not trying to defend him, it's just... He wants me to be strong because he knows I have the potential for greatness..."

He paused and I waited for him to speak, finally, he began again, "But in his eyes... I have the potential for villainy... That's what I want to avoid in my life."

"I don't see a villain in you," When I said that, I was lying to myself slightly. Anyone who had seen him at the USJ the way I had, could have seen what I meant.

_This boy, the son of All For One... Could potentially be extremely dangerous, or something more if his father gets to him. I hope that never happens, and I hope I don't regret my actions._

"Well, for now, I'm not sure I can allow Kuroshi to head home for legal reasons regarding abuse. Now-" Kuroshi interrupted Nezu.

"No!!! You can't do that... It'll only make it worse for me."

_Why is he saying this... He can't **want **to go back to them, could he? No, what am I thinking? That's **impossible**..._

~IZUKU~

_DANG, IT!!! I knew they were never going to let me go back... I need to convince them, somehow..._

"All Might..." I looked up at him, "You can't keep me from them... As much as you want me to be safe... And..."

_Yeah... forget it, I'm gonna be going back to the base._

"Why did you stop?" He asked me.

"No reason... I just know you don't want me to get hurt," I sighed.

"Kuroshi..." All Might Sighed.

"All Might?" I needed to get out of the room, "May I go use the restroom?"

_GOD, I feel like a little kid. I hate having to do this, but it's not like I can jump out the window or warp in front of him._

"Fine."

I nodded my head and left the room, beginning to walk down the hall of the hospital I made it to a corner where no one else could see me and I warped back to the base.

_Too easy... Well, I'm gonna have to explain to them why I came back... Gaah!!!!_

It didn't take long before an angry blue-haired bastard came stomping up to me, "You damned brat!!!"

Shigaraki grabbed me by the arm and began to use his quirk on it. As much as it hurt, I just stood there and let it happen. Skin eroded off my arm and fell onto the floor, blood dripping into puddles.

He quickly reached out and grabbed my neck letting go of my arm. He proceeded to do the same.

_Okay, I'm fed up with this..._

I lit my body aflame and burned Shigaraki slightly, aaand... He was pissed.

"You insignificant, worthless, defiant, little shit!" Shigaraki was verbally harsh, in a way.

And as soon as I heard the television click on, I knew I was either going to be in a world of hurt or a world of annoyance.

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

**~ALL MIGHTS LETER~**

**Greetings, the air is warm here. Feels like summer is just around the corner. I hope this letter finds you well sir. In good health and in even better spirits.****This semester I took a position as a teacher at UA high school, heh, I'm now guiding the next generation of heros. I was hoping to find someone worthy of inheriting my power among the elite students, someone, with outstanding test scores and powerful quirk.****However, before I even assumed my position at UA, in fact, quite a few years before, I met a young boy. He was known around his town as an orphan, he was a kind boy, the nicest I had met in a while. I had offered to hive him my quirk since I knew he was a good kid but he wasn't really happy about it, in fact, he was shocked.****He had known my secret for quite some time and he was always one for helping people so I didnt expect this reaction from him. Although, recently, he had told me, as well as the principle at UA, that his father was none other than All for One.****He had apparently but abused by his father as well as the other villains under him, I can't stand it. I feel as if I met him for a reason, but there's one thing, I'm, not so sure about... His quirk.****It allows him to duplicate and stockpile the quirks of others and he's duplicated One for All... Not to mention he has pretty good control over it. Some minor bruising but nothing else.****I understand that one day I might regret being close to him... But all we can do is see, see who he becomes in the future. One day I may trouble you for advice, I may even ask for you to take him under your wing. Until then, please take care of yourself.****Sincerely yours, Toshinori Yagi**

_Why did he run away... I guess he's afraid of what would happen if he didn't go back.__I want to help him, but I can't if he doesn't let me. I wonder, just how strong is he?_

**_~IZUKU~_**

When I arrived in class, everyone was talking about the attack.

_I need a break from all this shit..._

I walked up to my seat avoiding everyone in the room.

Uraraka walked up to me and seemed to have noticed the bruising, along with the bandages around my arms, face, and neck, "Izuku... What happened to you, you're all..."

I turned my face away from her and answered her with quite an annoyed tone, "I got into an incident yesterday... Nothing you need to be worried about Uraraka, I'm fine..."

She continued to push, "But I am worried... You're all bruised and covered in bandages. How could I not-"

I smashed my hands into my desk without thinking, cracking its surface slightly, I screamed out in rage, "I SAID I WAS FINE, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE GODDAMNIT!!!"

Everyone in the room turned and faced me, I sat down and Kirishima decided to crack a joke, "Calm down dude, no need to imitate Bakugou that much!"

Kacchan blew his collar as he normally did while most of the class laughed. I just said there with my hands in fists on top of my desk.

"Everyone homeroom is about to begin, stop talking and take your seats!" Iida demanded.

"Umm, you're the only one not sitting..." Kirishima pointed out as Iida sat down.

Aizawa walked into the room, covered in bandages, "My wellbeing is irrelevant, what's important is your fight isnt over yet. The UA sports festival is about to begin."

Aizawa explained how everything was going to work and I was practically begging for it to begin. After all, I was stronger than everyone thought me was, what's the point of having to use me quirk if I don't need to.

"Class is dismissed."

"You're excited too right, Kuroshi?" Iida looked over at me, I had noticed he was over her since I had kinda blacked out, "Wait, what happened?"

I sighed in annoyance, "I'd like if you guys dropped it because it's nothing." I stared him right in the eyes for a moment before realizing it then placing my hand behind my head and laughing, "Yeah, sorry. I'm really excited!"

Uraraka a few minutes after started yelling random nonsense and managed to get everyone pumped up, more than they should have been.

Lunch rolling around, All Might decided to grab me to talk.

"Why did you run away... And why do you seem to be hurt more than before?" He asked me.

"It doesn't hurt... But I was punished for disregarding my orders and going against everyone. I only wanted to help my class at the USJ," I sighed.

"Can you show me?" All Might pointed at me.

I took off my shirt and showed him my back. Tomuras quirk had destroyed the surface of my back and there were many more gashes. Not to mention the bruising and blood.

"You didnt tell anyone about this?" All Might asked.

"No, I dont care..." I sighed.

"I plan on telling the class about my quirk... Though... It depends on well... Everything.." I looked down, "It's not like I'm important to anyone, just the son of a villain at UA.." _Yeah... Although I do like having this power. I'm not planning on telling anyone their goals back at home._

"That's fine," All Might agreed.

I got up to leave but All Might stopped me for a brief moment, "Izuku if you're forced to do anything, anything at all, make sure you tell me. We dont want you to get hurt, you dont deserve it."

I nodded then left.

"Hey!!" Uraraka was yelling at me from across the cafeteria, "OVER HERE!!!" She was laughing.

I walked over and sat down with Iida and her.

"So, why did All Might want to talk with you?" Uraraka asked me.

"About my quirk," I placed my hand on my head and it stung a bit, "Ow..."

"Wait, your quirk?" Uraraka though for a moment then it clicked, "Oh yeah! Didnt you use more than one!?"

"Yeah... My quirk basically can duplicate and stockpile other peoples quirks. I'm gonna leave the explanation at that since it's a bit complicated," I laughed slightly.

"That's really cool!!" Uraraka cheered, "You could even have pro quirks, right???"

I leaned back and laughed, "yeah!" I then sat back up and smiled, more unnerving than I wanted, "Quite a few actually."

"However..." I paused.

"What is it?" Iida asked.

"Nevermind... It's silly," I sighed then laughed.

"Alright then..." Iida was kinda upset by that.

"I'm gonna go now," I stood up, "See you guys when class resumes..."

"What about our hero class!?" Uraraka stood up.

"I'm not feeling up to it right now..." And I walked away.

And here was the start of the two weeks we were given to prepare for the sports festival.

"So, are you gonna win?" Kurogiri asked me.

"I feel like you want me to say yes," I laughed, "But should I use my quirk to the fullest or not?"

"Go all out, well, as long as you dont use our quirks," Tomura walked into the room.

"Does it really even matter?" I looked at him.

"I guess not," Tomura grunted.

"Well, I'm gonna go and..." I was interrupted by my father over the TV, "No, I have something for you to do."

"What is it?" I asked staring at the wall.

"Get your gear on, dont forget your new mask."

_Right, I forgot I had needed a mask._

It was metal and it covered most of my face up to my eyes. It mimicked a sharp grin with sharp teeth. I put on my new suit and mask and walked back out into the room.

"Go into the next room and kill the people inside," My father told me.

"And their quirks?" I asked.

"If you figure out what they are, by all means, take them."

I walked into the room and saw a young boy and girl, as well as a mother and father by the look of it.

Both were holding the children with all their might, "Please, spare our kids!" The father yelled, then he realized, "You're a kid too..."

"I have orders to follow..." I pointed at the father and sent metal from my hand right through his heart.

"Honey!!" The mother started crying.

"Papa!!" The children screamed.

I took my hand and hardened it with Kirishimas quirk and stabbed her right through the chest.

The older sister was blocking her young brother, "That doesn't matter, you're both going to..." I remembered something from when I was a little boy.

_"Izuku, get away from here!!! " there was a woman yelling at me.__I stood there as she was killed in front of me, at least that's what I think happened._

"Please... Dont hurt..." I kicked the girl into the ground and stepped on her throat and snapped her neck. The little boy cried out for help as he watched his family murdered.

I took my blade, picked up the child, and stabbed him in the neck, "I'm sorry..."

I walked out of the room covered in blood, "Alright, done."

"What about their quirks?" Tomura asked.

"I dont know, none of them attacked, so I wasn't able to analyze any of them," I looked down at my clothes, "Time to clean up."

I got into the shower and cleaned up all the blood on my suit and everything as well. I put on a hoodie and went outside for a walk.

The hood covered my head so you couldn't tell who I was. I noticed Iida was in front of me so I decided to play a little game with him. I vanished from sight, **_(I know technically you shouldn't be able to see but invisibility in BNHA already defies logic.)_** and decided to punch him into the wall.

"What the!?" He stood up, "Who's doing that?"

There was no one else around so he looked hilarious. I hit him a few more time before running far down the street and becoming visible again. I hopped up onto a building and decided to watch Iida. Needless to say, it' was hilarious.

I sat on top of a building for a bit and my phone rang, _Who could be calling me now??_

"It's from All Might?" I answered the call.

**_A- Izuku, hows your day been so far?_**

**_Me- It's been... Ok, I guess... Besides killing people, internally laughing_**

**_A- Did they hurt you again?_**

**_Me- No, just had me do some work._**

**_A- Like what?_**

**_Me_****_\- Taking out trash and stuff, yeah... Trash._**

**_A- Glad to hear it. Hey, question. Do you mind helping us out at the police station tomorrow?_**

**_Me- Help with what?_**

**_A- You'll see when you get there._**

**_Me- Really... Ok, I guess._**

I hung up. _He didnt plan on telling me, c'mon All Might._

**YES IK SOME IF THIS IS COPIED FROM THE ORIGINAL, ME JUST TOO LAZY TO RIGHT STUFF THAG IS EXACTLY RHE SAME AS WHAT HAPOENED XD. JUST WAIT GUYS, JUST WAIT.**


	4. Ch 4 - Twisted

I walked through the doors and was greeted by All Might along with someone else.

I wasn't really paying much attention to their explanations or questions. They asked me stuff like, which villains I knew, what information I had on them, and other ones that I didn't bother answering.

I sighed as the officer wrote some stuff down after I answered. I just kinda figured he was keeping minor tabs on me.

Then I kinda just sat there until-

"Kuroshi," All Might placed his hand on my shoulder noticing something was _off_, "Is everything okay?"

I brushed off his hand and looked away from him, "I don't care about any of this... Don't you get that?"

A small bit of annoyance in my voice, "Sure... Sometimes they hate me, the feeling is mutual, but that doesn't change the fact they are my family..."

"A family that-" Naomasa, I believe, began to speak up-

"Don't even say it!" I snapped at him, my deep crimson eyes gleaming with rage. My body was tense, stiff, I wanted to release this pent up anger. The pounding of my racing heart and the adrenaline in my body was telling me to attack them, but I couldn't.

"There is nothing you can say, nothing at all, that would change how I feel about them..." The glare of hatred in my eyes, along with my intense aura of anger, made them both uneasy, "It's true that I hate the path they wish to lead me down, but that doesn't mean I don't know they care about me!"

He backed down and took a breath, intimidated by a child, a mere teenager, myself.

I swiftly moved and turned away from them, "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks... I don't care..."

All Might looked at me with eyes filled with worry, "Kuroshi-"

"And stop calling me by that pathetic name..." Sighing in annoyance I looked back at both of them, "It's a pitiful alias that has no meaning."

"Then what is your name?" All Might asked me, trying not to trip over the thousands of wires that would set off another bomb inside me.

"My name is Izuku, you need not worry about more lies. As for my last name..." I shook my head, "Just... forget it... It's not important to me, or to you. I just refuse to go by that... disgrace of a name."

Without another word, I stood up and walked out of the room and out of the building.

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

I watched as Izuku walked out of the room, placing his hand in his pocket and pulling out a phone.

When he pulled his hand out of his pocket however, something fell out, and he didn't notice.

A pair of white gloves that matched the ones for his costume.

I stood up and went to pick them up off the ground.

I picked them up and looked at them, something catching both mine and Naomasas eyes.

"Is that... blood?" I felt as if my heart stopped for a moment, "Why are his gloves covered in blood?"

Naomasa walked over to me and took a closer look, "I'll have someone run a DNA analysis."

He took the gloves from me and placed them in a bag.

"As much as I don't want to doubt the boy-"

"He comes from villainy, and his behavior, as well as his actions, lead me to believe there is more to this boy than what he's feeding us," He told me, cutting me off.

"Trust me, I know what you mean, I've seen some concerning things from him already..." I sighed, "Even so..."

"Just a few moments ago, before he left when I was about to state his family abuses him," He stopped, I could tell that how Izuku acted set him off a bit, "He looked like he wanted to attack me, you realized that right?"

I sat there staring at my hands as they remained clasped together on my lap, "Of course I did, and I've seen it more than once."

He waited for me to continue, after all, I had been avoiding mentioning this to anyone else.

I sighed, "There was an incident at the USJ when Izuku was confronted by Shigaraki, and his words that followed once we were at the hospital."

"What did he do?" He asked.

"He stopped Shigaraki dead in place just with something so simple... He bared a sinister grin on his face, and he tried to hide it from me," I paused, "And I knew right then, I had never seen an expression worn by a child that inflicted such fear into another soul before. As for what he said at the hospital... he said he could kill them easily if he wanted to."

Naomasa sat there for a moment to think over my words, "This boy concerns me deeply, I'll admit it. And I know that, even though you say you see potential as a hero in him, you also see the possibility that he could fall victim to villainy."

I clenched my hands on my lap, I didn't want to think about that.

"Don't you think there is a reason behind him not telling you or even bringing up the event behind the gloves, besides his fear of being abused?" He implanted doubt in my mind.

"I do want to know just exactly who he is but, I can't force him to tell me anything. His emotions are intense at times and then he seems to completely lack them," I stated, "That's another factor that makes him so dangerous and difficult to understand."

I don't know just how dangerous, and now I don't truly know who he is… There is something about him that we can't understand, how he reacts to certain things is one for sure. I can never tell if he's lying or telling the truth and sometimes I feel like the boy I had known for years, was nothing but a mask.

**_~THE NEXT DAY~_**

Not too long ago I contacted Izuku. I told him we needed to speak with him again, but not why we needed to.

It didn't take long before he finally showed up, the expression he wore blank.

He walked into the room and sat down, "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

I choked on my words for a moment before I finally just spit them out, "Would you mind explaining why the gloves you dropped yesterday were covered in blood?"

Naomasa set the bag containing them on the table and almost instantly, Izuku froze. His eyes locked on the gloves, wide in shock.

"I- um…" He seemed to be struggling.

"Not just anyone's blood, the mixed blood of a family that was found dead recently," Naomasa pointed out.

Izuku was stiff, even trembling slightly. I looked at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

He avoided eye contact with me as I spoke up, "Izuku, I asked you to tell me if you were forced to do anything. So what was it, why is their blood on your gloves?"

"I… I didn't do anything…" He mumbled, "I didn't hurt-…"

_Why did he stop?_

"Izuku, it's okay… Just tell us what happened," I told him.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted then took a breath, "I just… disposed of them." There was a slight cold behind his words.

_Wait… Is he saying he killed them or merely disposed of the bodies?_

I was going to speak up but Naomasa beat me to it, "Interesting choice of words, 'disposed.'"

Izuku tended up again, "I- I didn't mean it like that…"

"This is why we need you to cooperate with us Izuku," I told him.

He shook his head and hung it down, "I can't…"

"The fact that you're continually making an effort to keep your 'family' out of harm's way, is less like you can't and more like you won't," Naomasa looked directly at Izuku, "What exactly do you want Izuku?"

"I want to help people…" He clenched his hands on his lap, "That's all I want."

"Even if it's helping the cause you're against?" Naomasa pressured him, I could tell why he was trying to do but…

"No… that's…" Izuku sighed, "Not it… They're just important to me… What am I supposed to do?"

Naomasa sighed, "They're important to you, even after all they've done to you?"

"That doesn't matter," Izuku went from his childlike, slightly fearful, self to cold almost instantly, "I'm the one who disobeyed them, I-"

"What is it?" I spoke up.

"I disobeyed them, so I deserved to be punished," He looked me directly in the eyes. His cold dead eyes made me uneasy along with the small, barely noticeable, grin on his face.

_Why is he grinning? And why does he think that's punishment?_

I remained silent for a moment before I let out a sigh, "Izuku, what you're receiving is not punishment, it's life-threatening-"

"Life threatening?" The lights in the room dimmed and flickered as he interrupted me in a dark tone. Naomasa and I looked around the room before looking back at Izuku realizing his bone chilling gaze.

"How is it threatening my life in any way?" His eyes widened with a slight smile on his face, "I don't think you understand All Might, they can't kill me… Nor can anyone else."

The cold in his voice echoed around us, almost in a psychotic way he laughed under his breath for a moment before the lights brightened, "You need to stop underestimating me All Might… It's not very smart."

It was then I realized, I was staring into the eyes of a boy I no longer knew. He was different this time, more than he ever had been before. There wasn't an essence of light in his eyes or in the way he spoke, only darkness.

He was telling the truth, but that seemed to be the only thing that registered in my mind.

"Tell me All Might…" He stood up and tilted his head, eyes slightly squinted, with a grin on his face, baring his teeth slightly, "Just what do you believe?"

**_~IZUKU~_**

He just stood there, almost as if were frozen in place.

I sighed, placing my hand on my head, and looked at the ground, "All Might, tell me what you think of me. I know more than you think, so please, just say it…"

Still no response from All Might, Naomasa spoke up, "As far as I know, you're dangerous."

I looked over at Naomasa and smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Oh... really? I didn't know that."

"Izuku, just stop," All Might spoke up finally, "This is enough…"

"Hehe…" I laughed under my breath, "All Might, I know what you're thinking… and, honestly, you're right."

His eyes darted towards me in shock.

I spun around for a second, "Still, even with this villainous behavior of mine, I wish to become a hero."

I heard a slight sigh from him.

"My behavior and the fact I'm good at deceiving others makes me dangerous, right?" I sighed, "Well, that and other things, but still… that combined with my quirk, if my father gets to me, I'll be a rather devastating threat. That's what you're thinking."

I could see the look in his eyes which seemed to be full of regret, and yet somehow, hope…

I despised the look in his eyes, but I couldn't do a thing about it. I hung my head in shame, "Do you really think I'd become a villain of my own free will?"

"Izuku…" All Might looked at me, "What do you want me to believe?"

Tears rolled down my face as I clenched my hands to my sides, "I want to be good… I don't want to hurt anybody, but that's all I ever do!"

"Can I believe you Izuku?" He asked me.

"I don't know anymore!" I screamed, tears falling from my face, "I don't know what to think!"

I fell to my knees and hid my head in my arms, shaking, trembling, deceiving…

"Please… Please… Don't let me make the wrong decision!" I dug my hands into my head and held it tight.

I felt a tender hand on my shoulder and I froze, I lifted my head and saw All Might kneeling in front of me, "Izuku, I already promised you I wouldn't let that happen, didn't I?"

I swiftly looked away from him and shuddered, "Yeah…"

He patted me on the back while I calmed down, "You don't need to worry so much, it only makes it worse…"

I looked up at him and smiled slightly, "See you after the sports festival…"

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

Without a second to spare, he vanished.

"I almost forgot he could read our thoughts…" I sighed.

"It's hard to tell what he really wants out of life," Naomasa stated, "His erratic emotions make it difficult to tell…"

"I agree."

"As for his quirk, may I ask you something?" He asked.

"Ask away," I told him.

"You said before he's unconsciously activated it," He stated, "What if he really ends up hurting someone at school?"

And for that, I didn't have an answer.

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, IM WORKING ON CHAPTERS NOW BUT I STILL HAVE SCHOOL TO WORK ON.****THANK YOU GUY'S FOR CONTINUING TO READ.**


	5. Ch 5 - Sports Festival

**YEEEEEEE** **GUESS WHO IS WRITING AT MIDNIGHT AGAIN... YAY!**

* * *

**_~_****_IZUKU~_**

"God Damn it!" I kicked my bedroom wall in a rage once I arrived home.

I bashed my head against it and held it there with my arms, hands in fists, "Damn it- Damn it- Damn it- Damn it! I can't believe I forgot about my gloves!"

I groaned in annoyance as I pounded on the wall, "Fuuuuuuck- This is so~ annoying!"

I straightened myself up and placed one hand on the wall, hanging my head, "That fucking detective, cop, whatever he was, was there too... God, if it were just All Might I wouldn't have too much trouble."

I walked over to my desk and sat down in my swivel chair, spun around to face the desktop, and grabbed one of my knives from the rack.

I carved the wood top of the desk, scratches already covering it. Random phrases and names I had carved into it, along with bloodstains from whenever I accidentally slipped up and slit a finger or two.

I sighed and dropped my head onto the surface of the desk.

_Ever since I told All Might about my connections... He's seeing past my "nice kid" act every day._

_Not like it matters... They're gonna keep me in UA in an effort to prevent me from becoming a villain._

I kinda just continued to zone out on the desk until I heard footsteps outside my room followed by a knock.

"Izuuuuuuuku~" Toga hummed at the door, "Are you in there?"

I kicked my feet around and hopped out of the chair, I made my way to the door.

I turned the knob and opened the door slightly, "What is it Toga?"

In an instant my door was kicked in, causing me to jump back into my room, "Tomura told me you messed up, something about gloves?"

"How the hell did he know about that?!" I yelled.

Toga shrugged with a psychotic little chuckle, "I dunno! He only told me to punish you."

I sighed, Toga injecting me with some kind of anesthetic, "Fuck you Tomura."

I woke up a while later, unable to fully grasp my current situation. Only able to register the pain I was feeling in my body. The stabbing, burning pain of torture.

Toga chuckled as she stabbed me over and over, her main goal was to make me bleed, "Oh Izuku, you're so cute when you're covered in blood!"

I rolled my eyes before feeling the sharp sting of my skin being torn from my back.

A sharp inhale from me, followed by slight squirming as my muscles tensed. I could feel the cold drip of blood from my back, the dancing of my nerves full of pain and numbness.

I knew they were shouting something at me but frankly, I just didn't listen. I just accepted it, the pain, the slow overshadowing emptiness, and regret.

I was being punished, and it wasn't life-threatening as All Might says, at least to me.

I could've stopped them whenever I wanted to but~, I had a feeling that if I did, I'd just make things worse. Just because Tomura is afraid of my power, doesn't mean he can't be a pain in the ass.

So, I just lied there. Puddled in my own blood and torn bits of flesh, I preferred this over dealing with All Might. Or anyone at UA, really.

I didn't move when it was over, it's not like I could have anyway. My limbs were riddled with knives and needles, that would honesty hurt to move with.

I waited a while, like a few hours, before I removed them all from my body. Not gonna lie, it fucking hurt.

"Aaawe~," Toga cooed, covering her smile with her hand slightly, "You're so cute Izuku, all bloody and brooding."

I glared at her, earning another fangirl chuckle from her.

I sighed, walking into my room and looking into the mirror. Running my fingers over the newly made scars from my quirks healing. I leaned on my desk and placed one hand over my face, "Maybe I should just forget about the sports festival..."

It honestly didn't matter to me one way or another. Competing at the sports festival just wasn't important to me.

_I'd probably end up blacking out in the preliminaries anyway. I don't want anyone to continuously pester me about my injuries and scars again._

Everyone could be so annoying, constantly asking if I was alright, or what happened. Can't they just learn that I'm not gonna fucking answer them?

_I doubt father would let me avoid the festival though... It's just who he is. The more struggle, the better._ _Even if I end up hospitalized..._

**_~AT THE SPORTS FESTIVAL~_**

I had made it to the room before anyone else had, lucky for me, so I decided to congregate by myself in the corner.

I had made sure to avoid All Might beforehand, which was also successful. I didn't feel like answering a billion questions, I was already tired enough as is.

Soon enough, however, everyone else spilled into the room one by one. Iida and Uraraka, of course, made their way over to me. Which, I didn't want.

I just kept my mouth shut and ignored them. I sat in silence facing away from them, eyes shut until I heard a new voice.

"Kuroshi."

I turned and looked at whoever spoke. It was Todoroki.

"Todoroki?" I responded.

"From a normal perspective," He stated, "I'd say you are the strongest in our class."

"Oh really? Why are you saying this, now, all a sudden?" I asked.

"There's something about you that I can't quite describe," He began, "And I want to see which of us will come out on top."

I was intrigued, "A friendly competition?"

"That's right," He paused, "Well, I also have personal reasons. Still, that's one way to put it."

I sighed with a slight laugh, "Frankly, I'm in no condition to compete in the sports festival period. However, I will for as long as I can. Still, in that amount of time, you'll probably see the outcome of a 1v1 match between us, Todoroki."

Todoroki looked at me, slightly confused, "Alright then."

I stood up and faced Todoroki, a cheeky smile on my face, "You should smile every once and a while Todoroki. Believe me, you should have some fun for once."

I earned a slight laugh under his breath, not much of a smile but still. He nodded before I walked past him and out the door as they called all the students into the arena

I didn't pay attention to most of what Midnight had said. She explained some random shit before everyone started running.

"And we're off to a racing start! What should we be watching during the early stages of the race?" Present asked Aizawa.

"The gate..." He replied.

I just kinda stood there for a moment before I dashed using One for All to jump over the crowd of people, who were now stuck in Todoroki's ice.

I ran after Todorki, warping up beside him, "Hello!"

He looked over at me before slowing down to a stop. Giant robots blocking our path, looking back to see tons of terrified contestants.

"Why is everyone so freaked out?" I laughed, "This is way~ to easy!"

I launched myself overhead as Todoroki froze the robots in one swift move. I whipped my body around and sent the robots flying in pieces towards the other students, "Better watch out!"

I watched Kacchan as he blasted himself over the flying metal. I landed on the ground before he came up behind me and blasted me in the back, a jolt of pain went through my body and I collapsed onto the ground.

_Damn it... I can hardly move._

"Oh! One strong blast to the back and Kuroshi is down!" Present Mic yelled over the speakers.

"That's quite odd," Aizawa said in a monotone voice.

"Why is that?" Mic questioned.

"Given Kuroshi's strength," Aizawa explained, "Unless something had happened to him beforehand, he wouldn't have taken much damage from that hit at all."

I listened as Mic continuously ranted over the speakers, shouting honestly quite loud.

I hated being called that name, but I couldn't do a thing about it. It would be odd if I had the same name as a villain whose name has been broadcasted to most of Japan.

I had to stick with the name for the time being.

People began catching up and passing me one by one.

_God damn it!! Fuck you Tomura..._

I struggled, lifting myself up onto my elbows. I saw my classmates as they ran by me, pulling my feet under me.

I braced myself before to leap.

_One For All Zero Gravity..._

I activated Urarakas quirk along with One for All and leapt into the sky with sheer force, sending a cloud of dust in my wake.

I cancelled Zero Gravity and began to fall from above the crowd of people below me. Bracing myself for the landing, I crashed into the ground causing it to rumble and crack.

The others around me losing their balence as I ran ahead.

From nearly the back I made my way to the front in seconds. My vision slightly hazy.

"For those of you who thought the first obstacle was easy, let's see who you do against the next," Mic yelled, "The Fall!!!"

I snickered as I approached the large pit in the ground, wires across the top to get over.

I didn't hesitate, I leaped over top and fell into the deep middle of the pit. Grasping one of the wires, I whipped my body with enough momentum to send me flying over to the other side. The wind was soothing as I flew through the air before finally landing on my feet.

Todoroki and Kacchan right beside me. We ran, Kacchan trying to hit me every so offten.

We approched the final obstacle, a minefield.

Kacchan flying overhead, me and Todoroki slowing down a bit.

I looked over at Todoroki, he looked back at me noticing my stare.

"As much as I hate to do this in front of a crowd," I looked over at the mines around the field.

Within seconds, I vanished from everyone's view. I had to make sure no one could see me.

I used One For All and launched myself around the field, landing on mines around the field. Making them go off, one after another, catching everyone off gaurd.

My ears rang slightly from the constant bombardment of explosions from the mines, I felt dizzy.

Soon enough, I made my way to the end and caught up with Kacchan. I unvanished and Kacchan, in a fit of anger as we passed through the tunnel to the finish, sent a blast straight into my head.

My ears rang, my vision blurred and blacked. I felt my body as it crashed onto the ground, rough and cold. But soon enough, those feelings faded as all consciousness left me.

I was cast into a deep darkness. A darkness, that from the beginning of this day, I knew I'd be saying "Hello," to.

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

I watched as Bakugou made his way out onto the field, followed by Todoroki.

I nearly leapt out of my seat when I noticed, Todoroki was carrying Izuku. Izuku was unconscious.

Medics rushed onto the field and they took Izuku. No one knew exactly what happened to Izuku, everyone expect Bakugou and Todoroki.

I made my way down to where Izuku was going to be kept for now, meeting Todoroki and Bakugou in the hall.

"Do either of you two know-" Todoroki stopped me.

"It was Bakugou," He said bluntly.

Bakugou grunted.

"He caused a direct blast to Izuku's head," He told me, "And noticing what Mr. Aizawa said earlier about Kuroshi, I'd say he went too far."

"Young Bakugou," I looked at him with disappointment, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why the hell should I care?!" He retorted, "That bastard has been messing with me since we were kids!"

"That doesn't mean you can send him to the infirmary!" I yelled slightly.

He glared at me, "There's something wrong with Kuro..." He growled, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Either way... I'm done here." He stomped off without another word.

_I wonder just what Bakugou has seen from Izuku... To hear him say that, even though he's known Izuku for longer than I have, it's concerning._

_Just how long has Izuku been like- How long have his actions been concerning?_

_Why haven't I ever noticed?_

"All Might," Todoroki got my attention, "I'm going to head back out before the second phase starts. Fill me in on Kuroshi later if you will."

I nodded, "Of course."

Todoroki walked away as I headed into the room where Izuku was.

Recovery Girl was in the room with Izuku, who was still out cold.

I looked at him, a large burn on the side of his face.

_Seems like he can't heal himself when he's unconscious..._

"Bakugou sure did do a number on him," Recovery Girl stated, "Most of the damage before hand were done below his head."

"Before?" I questioned.

She lifted the sheets off of Izuku slightly and I could see what she meant. The scars that covered his body, there were fresh ones. A lot of them at that.

It made me sick.

It also always me wonder how he could go back to them after everything they've done to him.

The pain he's been put through, it was obviously having an effect on him. There was a struggle, even though hardly noticeable, it's there.

She placed the sheets back over Izuku and sighed, "What are you going to do about this?"

"I'm not to sure we can do anything," I told her, "We've tried to keep him away from his 'family,' but he end up making it back to them."

"Well you better figure out something," She said, "No one can take this much pain... Even if be can withstand it, he's still only a kid."

I nodded.

* * *

**I'M TIRED**


	6. Ch 6 - Aftermath

**_~IZUKU~_**

My eyes remaining closed as I woke. Not the slightest twitch or movement though. My head was pounding and my hearing weak.

Static filled my head, slowly fading away as the sounds in the room registered.

Still, it was mostly silence.

I felt the scratchy, soft, slightly tightened bandaged around my torso and the cold dampness of a towel on my face.

I felt the heat rising off my body when my quirk began closing up the small cuts on my body, underneath the bandages.

I heard a door open followed by footsteps coming into the room.

I moved my head slightly to turn and face the door, opening my eyes. Vision blurry and out of focus.

"You're awake," A familiar voice registered as my vision cleared, Recovery Girl, "That's good. How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me," I groaned, "But I'll get over it."

"Any pain besides that?" She asked.

I grasped the towel on my head and set it on the bed beside me, setting myself up, "Nope, not a thing."

She was writing stuff down, it was her job after all.

I kicked the sheets off of me and whipped my legs over the side of the bed. I pushed myself off the bed and onto my feet, Recovery Girl noticed and became alarmed.

"You shouldn't be standing just yet," She told me, "Sit back down, you just woke up."

I looked over at her and just raised a brow, "Do I look like I care?"

She placed a hand on her head and sighed, "I suppose you're not going to listen to reason, at least wait around in the room until All Might arrives."

I sighed, "Might as well."

I walked over to a chair and sat down, then I kinda just zoned out.

I didn't even notice someone had walked into the room until their hand was on my shoulder.

I jumped slightly and threw my arm back but came to a halt before I hit them, hand pointed towards their throat ready to take the kill.

My fingers sharpened to a flesh piercing point, ended with metal, returned to normal as I calmed down.

All Might looked at me, concerned as usual.

I just glared and turned away from him.

"I don't understand the problem here, All Might," I told him, "I ended up passing out, big deal."

"It's more than that," He began, "You're putting yourself in danger and you can't keep doing so, also, your reactions... you need to calm down, no one is going to hurt you."

"Don't you think I know?" I questioned, "It's just a habit... Even though I know no one is going to hurt me or do anything of the sort, well a certain someone being an exception, I can't help but respond in aggression."

All Might sighed.

"We need to work on this, alright?" He told me, "You can't continue to respond this way towards everyone, especially if you wish to be a hero."

I glared away from him as he said that, and I sighed, "Yeah... I know, as I said before."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him, "Look, Izuku..."

I pushed his hand off of me, "Please stop this already..."

I heard him sigh as I looked away again, turning my back to him.

"I worry about you Izuku," He told me, "Don't forget that."

"I know..." I sighed in annoyance, "You've made it clear to me more times than I can count, or remember."

I muttered under my breath almost unconsciously, "It's sickening..."

"What was that?" He asked me, clearly he had been unable to hear what had been uttered from me.

"I- I didn't say anything," I told him, "I just took a breath as all."

He nodded before bringing something up, "Todoroki seemed to be especially worried about you, did something happen beforehand with the two of you?"

I scratched behind my head and chuckled, "He challenged me to a friendly competition, I guess I really should've been thinking more about my condition before agreeing."

All Might sighed, "Indeed."

"Still," I thought to myself for a moment as I paused, "It honestly does surprise me that Todoroki was genuinely concerned. He's a very reserved individual, I'd know."

"I'll let him know you're awake when I see him," He said as he began to walk out of the room, "One last thing..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Actually, nevermind," He said before shutting the door behind him.

_What the hell was that about?_

"You need to be more careful," Recovery Girl stated, "Just because you're strong, doesn't mean you can't be broken, Kuroshi."

"Who says I'm not already?" I stated bluntly, sitting on the bed.

She remained silent until she needed to step out for a while, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Yeah... I'm definitely not the sanest person in UA..._

After a while, boredom set in and I made my way over to a window. I pulled a chair around and tied up the curtains, watching outside as I sat down. I zoned out after a few moments passed, sounds vanishing from focus.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? I could care less if he figures out I'm a killer, he'd only believe if to be through force. However, if I'm forced to tell him the truth or my father, somehow, contacted him... someone in the league maybe Kurogiri... Either way... I'm completely screwed if he learns-_

"Kuro-?" A voice registered in my ear along with footsteps behind me. I wasn't paying attention, I had been deep in thought. Warping behind them, whoever they were, I grabbed their arm, twisted it back, and forced them down onto the ground.

I took a moment and assessed what happened only to realize-

"T- Todo-" I froze, I never meant to react like this to a classmate. _Heh... I honestly feel kinda bad, he was worried about me after all..._

"I'm so sorry!" I stood up and helped him onto his feet. Dusting himself off he looked up at me in the eyes, "It's alright, I noticed you weren't paying attention to anything..."

I sighed and muttered under my breath, "Goddamnit..."

"Kuroshi?" Todoroki tried to grasp my focus.

"Please, just call me Izuku..." I told him in annoyance.

"Alright... Izuku, I-" He shuddered for a moment, which was odd for him, "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Uh-" I caught myself, "What makes you ask that?"

He looked at me seriously, and then glanced to the side, "I could see it in your eyes a moment ago, they were different from how they usually look."

"And how's that?" I asked with curiosity.

"Your eyes are generally warm, you seemed like a very welcoming and shy, almost reserved..." He said this and I felt odd, "But that's not you. You're completely different, the opposite of what I just told you."

I looked away from him and laughed under my breath for a small moment, "You have quite the eye for small details, but it's probably not what you're thinking..."

"What are you saying, that I'm right?" He questioned.

"There're some people in UA that completely refuse to believe that I'm _not _the kind-hearted boy they've known for years... Still, that's not completely it," I took a moment to think about my words, "You could look and say I'm hiding from everyone for my own gain but... I'm hiding myself to keep everyone at ease. After all, who would want to get saved by a hero who looks like they're-"

"A villain?" He tried to finish my statement and I chuckled.

"No," I smiled and shook my head, "But I'll leave you to think about what it is."

Todoroki just stood there looking at me kinda with a face that just yells, _"What the hell do you mean?" _when they're not gonna open their mouth and ask.

"You really are a different person," He finally spoke, "But that doesn't change anything."

"How so?" I asked, "You don't know anything about my life, so how can you say it doesn't change anything?"

"I'm not really sure," He sighed, "You're still the strongest in our class."

"Ha! Like that was ever going to change!" I just burst out laughing, "Could that have been any more obvious!?"

I heard his laugh slightly, "I suppose you're right about that."

"Anyway... I shouldn't have been telling you anything, to begin with, I'm not allowed to," I told him," So, keep this little chat between you and me."

Todoroki nodded.

"I can't leave until Recovery Girl comes back so you'll have to go on ahead," I said.

"Alright, I'll see you later Izuku."

Then he walked out the door.

_Goddamnit... Yet another person that begun to see through me. What the hell am I supposed to do, I can't just up and tell everyone I've been fucking lying to them. Plus, what excuse could I give for my behavior? _

_Yes, I'm a fucking insane individual that acts like he's going to murder everyone in the room one by one very painfully and slowly._

_Hah, like that's something I can show everyone._

_I guess I'll just continue to hide until **then. **_

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR!**


	7. WATTPAD

https/my.w.tt/aZBxbNEZI4

WATTPAD STORRRY!!!!!!


End file.
